Double D Shared on a Road Trip
by Ganymede1135
Summary: Double D has Ed and Eddy while on a road trip across the US during their Junior year of High School. Told from Eddy's point of view. This is a Boy x Boy story. I do not own the series or characters. Enjoy and review!


_A/N: This is my second Ed, Edd n Eddy story I have written for this site. I am aware Peach Creek's true location was never established in the series, but always felt like a Canadian town to me. Eddy is 18-years old while Double D and Ed are seventeen. I would also like to take the time to thank those of you who have left me some very encouraging and helpful comments regarding previous stories. I hope you enjoy this story and feel free to leave reviews if you like. Series is property of Danny Antonucci. Original characters are mine._

-

My best pal Double D and I had recently left boring-ass Peach Creek to get away and enjoy the end of Junior year. We chose to not invite any friends or family since we always have so much fun when we are alone. Having left the saps out of our getaway we made plans to take a road trip away from our hometown so that we could celebrate having survived our 4th year of high school. Instead of going to the lake, we elected to drive and see some of the United States. We left from Peach Creek with the plan on seeing Arcadia National Park, Route 66, Burlington, Vermont on our way to Miami. Double D and I have made some road trips before and knew we would have a awesome time.

Nothing too eventful happened until we arrived in Burlington. We had finished doing some shopping and sight-seeing and selected a campground in the nearby woods. Double D and I set up our tent in a quiet camp site located on the edge of a forest and headed to town looking for some excitement. We strolled through the Church Street Marketplace in town looking for a place to have a few drinks. We settled on a small bar in the center of town and sat down for a few cocktails.

Being the middle of the week there weren't too many other people inside. With Superbowl Week just ending there were two college-looking couples seated next to us who we later learned were from Lemon Brook (God I hate those motherfuckers!). There were three other couples sitting around the bar and a couple groups of guys situated throughout the bar. There was an excellent two guy band playing old country music on the raised stage. The lead singer was a large guy maybe two years older than me who sounded just like Mick Jagger. His accomplice, a kinda dorky blonde dude, was one the best guitar players I've ever heard, and the guy had a sick sense of humor. In between songs the guitar player would rattle off jokes and hilarious stories which really loosened up the crowd. The amazing thing about a place like this is that everybody's so cool and soon nearly everyone in the bar was chatting with a person they had never met before.

Double D and I sat and enjoyed the music while talking with the Lemon Brook couple and a nice couple who sorta looked familiar. The couple appeared to be the same age as us, maybe their late teens and seemed to take an interest in both myself and D. The girl was quite attractive with long blonde hair, buck teeth and dimples and on a few occasions, I found myself wondering what a romp with her would be like. It wasn't until I saw her boyfriend that I almost went berserk. Yellow skin, ginger buzz cut hair, turquoise eyes and…a unibrow. _Oh, shit its Ed_! As you'd imagine the big lug had his thick arms hugging me and D faster than we could blink. His girlfriend of all people…May Kanker! _Who would've thought huh? Still she did grow up kinda_ _cute_. While the four of us were talking a greaser-looking dude approached us and asked D to join him for a smoke. I'll admit, he was a good-looking guy with slicked back dark hair, which D has always loved, and was a true gentleman. He was soon _making moves_ on D as if he was a professional charmer. Double D looked to be having a blast and I loved watching his lanky body squirm about the both they shared where the smokers sat.

After they spent seven minutes talking about shared tastes in movies, art and songs they started to make their way back to our table but D stopped at a nearby table to mingle with a couple of college age kids. When he found out that one guy was a huge History Buff and reader, D brought the guy over and introduced us. A ginger like Ed, freckled, a spitfire and a little on the short side-Otto was the same age as D and I and an orphan (though he didn't want to talk about it). We talked about school, other crap and how we ended up in this small-town bar with Ed and his girlfriend for quite a while as we all consumed numerous drinks. Double D was soon _flirting_ relentlessly with Otto and he seemed interested in my nerdy pal. Otto's friend was attempting to pick up the cute brunette 19-year-old waitress which left me free to talk with May, maybe her sister Lee has gotten…. _What the hell am I thinking_!? It was almost 10 PM when the burly salt n pepper haired bartender soon yelled out that it was last call so we all ordered one more drink and headed outside to the patio.

Once we arrived outside I learned that D had invited Otto, his greaser friend, plus Ed and May to join us at our campsite for a few more drinks. To my own secret joy, May politely took a rain check (said she wanted to do souvenir shopping for her sisters) as did Otto and his friend, hoping that they could go home with the waitress. With nothing else to do and an obvious interest in having a Bros Night, Ed decided to join us, and we headed for our car. As our SUV (technically mine, courtesy from Dad) was fully loaded with our stuff. Sock Head and Mono Brow had to share the passenger seat while I drove. Double D started to openly engage in a **Pokémon GO** match with Ed while the two sat next to me. My proximity seemed to make Ed a little _over-stimulated_ as D would say, so I decided to tell him that I didn't mind them enjoying their game (thankfully it wasn't like XBOX nights at Ed's house). Sock Head helped him understand a few secret cheats to some levels when he adjusted his belt and unintentionally revealed his smooth stomach to Ed's gaze.

We arrived at the campground a few minutes later and filed out of the car. I made drinks for all of us and we sat around the picnic table in the dark chatting. Double D announced that he had to visit the _Loo_ and was afraid to go alone in the dark. Ed looked in my direction expecting that I would _escort _my pal to the washroom, but I made up some excuse about needing to finish getting the tent ready and fire going. Sock Head asked Ed to walk him to the bathroom across the campground and he agreed. As the two of them walked away I wondered if D would continue to inadvertently _seduce_ Lumpy while they were alone. _Damn, those tutoring sessions really were getting to me, now I'm using bigger words D says like an actor_!

They were gone for quite a while and thoughts of Double D sucking Ed off in the can started to fill my head. _The fuck, how the hell did that ever come to my mind_?! When they finally did get back, I left for the washroom in hopes that I'd come back to find them in the tent together. I took my time in the washroom and was soon surprised to find that Ed had joined me. _He's always been so random, practically used to it now_. I quickly wrapped things up and headed back to D in hopes of talking alone with her for a few minutes. I did get the chance to speak with my pal and asked him what was taking so long. Sock Head told me that Ed was still nervous and a bit guilty about leaving May back in town on her own just to spend time with us. I encouraged D to become more convincing and suggested that I move into the tent while he has some _alone time_ with Ed alone outside. Prior to Ed getting back I slipped into the tent, stripped down and covered myself with the sleeping bags while D waited anxiously on the picnic table.

I laid down in a spot where I could watch them and witness how my Double D was going to persuade Ed to not worry so much…if not fuck him. When he did return, Ed sat next to D on the picnic table and she went to work. Sock Head pulled out his mobile and revealed a photo album that he had made Sophomore year which contained pictures of him in some very sexy clothes and with a few in some _sick_ poses. As they flipped through the pictures, D moved his dominant hand to Ed's lap and rested it directly over his growing member. While they progressed through the photos, D began to move his hand ever so slightly, gently massaging his cock through his green _American Eagle_ boxer shorts.

When Ed arrived at the Black and White photographs of D shirtless, he took this opportunity to reach his hand up the leg of Ed's shorts and firmly grasp his hard cock. I could see D's fist moving up and down inside his clothing while he leaned back a bit to get more comfortable. It was at this point that I knew he had Ed at his mercy. Double D must have sensed this as well because he almost immediately started to undo Ed's shorts and started to slide them down. When his briefs slid past his huge cock, it sprang up and landed on his stomach. Double D lowered his head toward his swollen shaft and took Lumpy into his mouth while continuing to remove his shorts. Sock Head sucked Ed's entire cock into his throat and held it there as he pulled his shorts off and threw then onto the ground. After allowing Ed to experience our geeky friend's oral skills for a few minutes I suggested that they move into the tent.

Double D let Ed's cock escape his lips and led him into the tent with the promise of a wonderful fuck session. Upon entering the tent, D pushed Ed onto the bed beside me and told us that he couldn't wait to be filled by two cocks. My naughty friend started to peel his clothes off, exposing his lanky body to Ed fully for the first time (showers and changing in the locker room were too risky). His _well-proportioned_ balls bounced with every movement and his penis glistened in the moonlight. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Ed's jaw was hanging open from the sight of D's excellent frame. Sock Head also witnessed this and asked if he liked what he saw. Unable to say a word, Ed just nodded his head as he stared at D's body and pink ass.

When he was done stripping off all his clothes, D crawled onto the bed between Ed and myself. Sock Head pulled the covers from my body exposing my stiff 8" cock to the crisp night air. Double D reached for our cocks and took one of us into each of his slender warm hands, slowly pumping his fists up and down. Double D leaned over and took Ed's dick into his gorgeous mouth once again as he stroked me with long soft motions. Sock Head sucked and licked at Ed's member for a moment before switching to my cock and swiftly engulfing my cock. As D continued to deep throat me, he ran his left hand over Ed's saliva covered cock. Knowing that my cock was the second to penetrate his lips that night was unbelievably **HOT**.

Just in the nick of time, D pulled off my cock and resumed slurping away at Ed's erect rod. Sock Head used his hand to pull me closer to Ed so that he could suck us both simultaneously. Our two big dicks stretched his mouth as wide as it could open as D flicked his tongue over both of our heads. Still on the verge of _exploding_, I pulled away and moved down the bed toward D's plump upturned ass. On my way down, I told D that I was going to get him nice and wet for our new friend. I positioned myself behind D and lowered my head until his ass was at eye level. I wasn't surprised to find that D had been toying with his cock as he continued Ed's blowjob. I nestled my face between his skinny legs and traced my flat tongue ever so lightly along his hole. I could hear the nerd moan around Ed's cock while I teased him from behind. I flattened out my tongue and proceeded to lick D from cock to asshole and every inch in between while taking a moment to rim his melon-like ass before travelling back to his hole.

Wanting to hear my Double D cum while his mouth was stuffed with another dude's cock, I sucked his cock into my mouth and flicked my tongue over his tiny head. Signaling that he wanted more, D thrust his hips back into my face causing my nose to now press into the crack of his ass and nudge his rear opening. Sock Head reached back and held my head in place as he began to fuck my face. In no time at all, he was creaming on my tongue as he moaned loudly with Ed's cock still buried in her throat. I continued to gently lick Double D's slick ass while he came down from his quick orgasm. Once he caught his breath, Double D said that he needed to be fucked.

I wanted to give Ed the chance to feel our friend's tight ass, so I moved beside him and suggested that D fuck him first. Double D happily agreed and was soon straddling Mono Brow's 9" impressive pole, rubbing the length of his shaft along his dripping hole. Double D's eyes met mine and I told him to give Ed the fuck of his life. Sock Head reached down and placed his cock at D's entrance before lowering his body until the head of his cock slipped past his wet butterfly-shaped lips. Sock Head was obviously enjoying the sensation of having our mutual friend's dick inside him while I watched because his dark eyes closed, and his mouth gaped as his ass consumed him inch by inch. When Ed was fully implanted in D's tight butt he leaned over and pressed his lips to mine. Our tongues danced as D began to swivel his hips, stirring his ass juice with Ed's cock.

I lifted D's head away from mine and told him I wanted him to suck my cock while Ed fucked him. I maneuvered myself until my cock was within reach of D's hungry mouth. Sock Head greedily swallowed my shaft as he increased his pace on Ed's cock. I was in heaven as D gave me an extremely sloppy blowjob while bouncing on another boy's dick. I started to tell D how hot it made me to see him fuck a dude he'd known since we were in Pre-K and how great he looked doing it. For each dirty comment I made D rewarded me by moaning around my cock and taking it deeper into his throat. I even started to talk to Ed, asking him if my D's ass felt good and how he liked fucking my pal while I watched. My constant chatter must've been getting to Double D because he released my cock and announced that he was about to cum. Sock Head fucked Ed hard and fast until his climax ripped through him. Double D screamed loud enough to wake the entire campground before taking me back into his amazing mouth.

The wetness and intensity of D's orgasm must have really excited Ed because he grabbed his hips and held her still, saying that he was close to cum. Double D knew what I wanted and was only too happy to oblige. Sock Head lifted himself off Ed and lay down on his back with his model-worthy legs spread wide. His ass was wide open, inviting Ed to fuck him. I told Lumpy to climb atop D and fill his ass with his warm cum. He eagerly mounted D and slipped his cock into his waiting hole until his balls rested against his eye-catching ass. He remained motionless for a few seconds, enjoying D's wet hole, before he began pumping in and out. It was only a few strokes until Ed was filling Double S's ass with his load. Double D told me that he could feel his warm cum ropes splashing the walls of his ass and that he couldn't wait for me to fuck his needy butt.

Once Ed had deposited every last drop of his seed into D's ass, he withdrew his cum covered cock and collapsed on top of my pal. Almost immediately, D suggested that Ed get dressed and make his way back to his motel, May was likely worried. The look on his face was priceless, I guess he thought that he was going to spend the remainder of the night with us. I loved how D treated him as if he was a brother (can't say I couldn't blame him) as he pointed out what direction he had to walk in order to find his way back to town. Once he got dressed, Ed disappeared into the darkness I decided it was time for D to get fucked again.

Double D told me that he wanted to be fucked doggystyle and moved onto his hands and knees as she seductively swayed his round ass in the air. I quickly swung around behind him with my throbbing cock leading the way. Looking down at his ass, I could see that his lips remained open from Ed fucking. His used hole looked so hot and I couldn't wait to feel his creamy ass wrapped around my shaft. I moved forward and aimed my dick at his waiting hole. I easily slid my cock all the way into him as we both released a loud moan of satisfaction. With my cock buried to the hilt, I raised my right hand and gave D's ass a firm spank. I told D what a naughty creep he'd been for allowing Ed to fuck him as I spanked his reddening ass again. Sock Head craned his neck, looked back at me over his shoulder, and in his sexiest voice asked me if I enjoyed watching him _flirting_ with strangers at a bar and end up fucking Ed in front of me. I pulled back and rammed my cock into D as hard and as deep as I could, letting him know just how much he had turned me on.

I started sawing my cock in and out of his ass with long deep strokes, loving the mixture of Double D and Ed's cum. Each time I pulled out I could see remnants of Ed's load on my shaft. Double D must've been loving this as much as me because in between his moans of ecstasy, he kept saying that he loved giving me sticky sloppy seconds. My Double D knew exactly what to say to turn me on and I was soon close to exploding. I pulled out of his drenched ass and lay down on my back. Double D immediately mounted me and fed my dick into his ass. Desperate to cum again, he rode my cock hard while rubbing his cock with his fingers. I could feel his ass start to contract around my shaft, signaling that he was approaching orgasm. I pulled him down and kissed D passionately as he began to climax. His ass drowned my cock with his juices while D screamed into my mouth. His butt was so wet that nearly each time he moved my cock slipped out of him. _Shit, my bro was right how delicious Double D looked_!

I told Double D that I needed to cum and that I wanted to pound him missionary style. Without hesitation, he flipped onto her back and spread his legs wide to accommodate me. I took a moment to admire his used ass which was visibly wet and open for the taking. Climbing on top of my horny pal, I rubbed the head of my cock along his creamy slit a few times before feeding my entire plump length into him. Double D's ass hugged my shaft tightly, even after all the fucking he'd taken. I pumped into D at lightning speed until I was ready to burst. Before I was gonna cum I pulled out and told D that I wanted to cover him with my load. Sock Head leaned his head back, giving me a place to aim. I reached down and jerked my cock a couple of times, quickly bringing myself to the edge of orgasm. My red-HotRod began to twitch uncontrollably in my hand as I started to boil over. Stream after stream of warm cum burst out of my cock and landed on my pal. Covered from belly button to chin with my huge smelly load, D started to play with my cum, rubbing it into his nipples and stomach, before bringing his fingers to his mouth and sucking them clean.

I collapsed in exhaustion next to my well fucked pal as I watched him lick cum from his nimble fingers. Sock Head leaned over and kissed me, a hint of cum could still be tasted on his pink lips. I thanked D for giving me yet another fantasy before we both drifted off to sleep. If this was any sign of how our trip was going to unfold, I couldn't wait to find out what would happen next.

We awoke late in the morning and packed up for yet another day driving. With no more sights to see we were in for a couple of long days. As we drove, we talked about how much fun we had with Ed and what type of trouble we could get into over the remainder of our trip. After driving for hours, we decided to stop in Fair Springs for the night and find a hotel. Once we got checked in, we both felt like looking for a place to go for a few drinks. We remembered a small strip club that we passed on the way to our hotel and chose to go there.

When we entered the club there was a sweet looking 18-year-old Latina girl dancing on the raised stage to a Taylor Swift tune. We found a seat in the corner and ordered some drinks. We were shocked to find out that the club we had entered was not a strip club, but a _Sapphic Dance Club_. This meant that the women would dance in their underwear but would not remove them. With both of us being extremely disappointed we finished our drinks and returned to our room. Tired from the long day of driving we went straight to sleep in preparation for more driving the next day.

We made it to Miami the next day where Double D paid a visit to some relatives of his. After catching up, D and I went to his cousin's place where we had decided to stay while we were in town. Over the next couple of days, we spent our time preparing for the party and visiting with some of D's extended friends and family (Never knew Sock Head was so popular outside of Peach Creek). On the morning of the party I arrived early in order to help set up tents for the people who didn't want to drive home after the fun had ended. I completed the final tent just as the first few guests had arrived. I rushed inside and put on the outfit I wore at our parties back home before joining our guests. Double D arrived a few minutes later and quickly went in to change into his formal attire (Damn he always dresses so classy).

When D finally exited the house he looked as if it were prom. Since we had left Peach Creek, he had chosen not to go with a traditional nerdy-like clothes but instead chose a cool _Amiri Palm_ print short sleeve shirt, swank blue Levi's that showed off her curves nicely and a pair of _Nike_ _Balance_ 997H sneakers. We circulated through the crowd, greeting everyone that had come, and thanked them all for coming (Double D had some pretty awesome folks and friends to be honest). He hadn't seen many of the people here for years, so D took his time to catch up with everybody. As we expected, most of his relatives started to head home at around midnight which left us and his cousins to drink the night away.

With only a small group of us left everyone became quite close in a short period of time. As the hours passed and the liquor ran out, we all had a great time. Double D and my new friend Kenny seemed to really be getting along well and spent a lot of time chatting. I joined D and Kenny by the bonfire, and we discussed the trouble that D and I had gotten into when we were kids (Hey, a lotta those times were fun though). As we talked, I could see that Kenny was constantly checking out my pal, so I asked if he liked what he saw. Kenny made a comment about wishing he could see more which caused D to blush slightly. Kenny's flattering remark sparked a whole new conversation topic which centered around our very open relationship. We let Kenny in on our Bro Night with Ed who we caught up with and fucked in Vermont a few days ago. I'm sure that at this point Kenny was hoping that we invited him to join us.


End file.
